


we'll build ourselves again

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Come Inflation, Feral Behavior, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Armitage Hux, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scenting, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo Ren, notoriously guarded and unstable alpha, experiences his first rut.General Hux, staunchly prudish and particular omega, gets roped into helping him out.





	we'll build ourselves again

**Author's Note:**

> People on twitter expressed a need for fanfic with Kylo experiencing a rut, so I decided to try my hand at it, as I've done several fics with Hux in heat already. 
> 
> A minor headcanon of mine factors into this fic: I like the idea that while heats are cyclical, ruts can only be triggered by external stimulus, thus alphas don't experience them as frequently, and may not have their first until later in life. 
> 
> Hope you all like this! And Happy May the Fourth!

It’s not Hux’s job to keep track of Kylo Ren, no matter how it may feel like it at times.

So it shouldn’t bother him that he hasn’t seen the moody alpha in more than a cycle, though he knows from hangar bay communications that he hasn’t left the _Finalizer_. Ren is a strange case, obsessed with himself and his own mystical powers. He’s probably meditating in some ritualistic circle right this moment, fruitlessly trying to control the flurries of rage and violence that have so far thoroughly defined his relationship with just about everyone within the Order.

Hux is no exception to that, so he should be grateful that Kylo has decided to remove himself from the vessel’s daily routine. He should be breathing a deep, near-abyssal sigh of relief at the peace and quiet of the bridge, the only sounds chirping consoles and the background hum of the life-support systems.

Instead, Hux finds a scowl intermittently crossing his face, as his thoughts inevitably cycle back around to _Ren_ , and his whereabouts, and what he could possibly be up to. Even all the outstanding paperwork he has left to notarize can’t distract him long enough to stop dwelling on the whereabouts of his inimical co-commander.

So when Hux signs off his shift, he doesn’t go back to his own quarters. Instead, he coldly strides down a corridor he hasn’t frequented all that often, inwardly berating himself for even _considering_ wasting his time on Ren’s well being, not to mention actually going through with it.

There’s probably nothing at all wrong with him. And even if there _is_ something wrong with him, why is that suddenly Hux’s concern? Ren is— _presumably,_ Hux has never seen him without that silly mask—a grown adult man who can care for himself and manage his own emotional and physical wellness. He doesn’t need someone else ensuring he keeps to a respectable schedule.

Hux pinches his brow with a tight sigh, other hand remaining tucked behind his back. He really needs to learn to reign in his more foolish impulses, before they start to seriously impede his more important duties.

Though Ren is freakishly private, and Hux has so far respected his personal boundaries out of a mix of trepidation and repugnance, he _does_ have override codes to every locked area on the _Finalizer_ , including personal lodgings. And though it’s certainly a breach of conduct to barge into Ren’s room, one that risks decapitation or dismemberment from the alpha’s hungry blade, Hux’s curiosity won’t abide. Once outside Ren’s quarters, he taps the numbers into the little pad, and stands back as the door _swishes_ open.

Thankfully, no blazing red saber casts out of the darkness, nor does Hux feel an invisible vise tightening around his throat. In fact—he sees nothing, feels nothing, _hears_ nothing from beyond the empty doorway. What little Hux can see of the dimmed quarters inside looks completely deserted. Could Ren be out?

That’s unlikely. His officers have been told to comm him should they spy Ren in any other part of the ship.

Hux supposes Ren could always be asleep, or in the refresher. Or perhaps he is meditating, as Hux had first suspected. Curiosity still unsatisfied, Hux steps through the doorway, mindful of the sounds of his boots.

“Lights, twenty-percent,” he softly commands, not eager to alert Ren to his presence quite yet. The threat of violence around the alpha is never something that truly goes away, and Hux doesn’t want to think about what might happen to him should he accidentally take Ren unawares.

It occurs to him, as the door closes, completely sealing him off within Ren’s quarters, that perhaps he should have brought a guard with him, or perhaps one of his beta officers. Ren _is_ an alpha after all, and Hux an omega, though many don’t suspect it at first. He always preens a bit when someone mistakes him for a beta or alpha, as he tries his best to put on a demeanor that outweighs his scent, to ensure that all those beneath Hux don’t mistake him for a weaker sort. He has, and will continue to, send offenders off to reconditioning or death should they get a little too mouthy and rebellious in the general’s presence. He doesn’t _enjoy_ it, necessarily—he’s not like Ren, always willing to throw away good men for the sake of his anger—but sometimes there’s no other option.

In fact, he’d done it earlier in the cycle. That’s the price that comes with commanding respect.

However, Hux is still very aware of his physical disadvantages, and not just those blessed upon him by the nature of his endotype. He’s never been particularly gifted in bulk, and though he’s an expert shot with a blaster and not too shabby with a vibroblade, he _knows_ it won’t take much for Ren to overwhelm him should Hux incur his anger.

He must be _very_ careful.

As Hux moves through the living room, he can’t help but spy at Ren’s belongings. There’s not much, apart from the standard furnishings of all the ship’s quarters, but he can spot little personal touches here and there that tell him who’s room he’s tiptoeing through. A squat coffee table, scattered with a myriad of minuscule mechanical parts and metal tools. Hux almost wants to take a close look at them, to see if he could identify their function, but a distant, sudden _thud_ nearly has him jumping out of his jodhpurs.

Hux’s heart hammers as he wheels his gaze towards the direction of the sound, expecting to see Ren’s ghastly helmet looming out of the darkness, crackling malice in his voice as he reaches for the general’s throat, but still Hux finds nothing. He waits, tuning his ears against the quiet, waiting for another sound. After a moment, Hux hears a similar thud, but softer.

Then the sound of a voice.

Hux starts moving again, this time towards the direction of the noises. It doesn’t lead him to the bedroom, or some secret meditation room, but instead to the refresher.  It sits off the small hallway that splits Ren’s quarters into halves, and when Hux pads close enough he can see a sliver of whitish light glowing out from beneath the door.

He takes a deep breath, back of his neck tingling, for once relying on his omega instincts more than conscious thought. After a couple cursory sniffs he promptly recognizes the scent permeating the air around him as Ren’s, even though a keen sense of smell isn’t among Hux’s greater talents. In many ways that’s been a boon, as he gets to focus on his work rather than pining over seductive odors.

But the scent is so strong, Hux can’t help but feel swayed by it. It almost smells more like an animal than a human, like a predator heaving and slavering from its open mouth as it tears through the woodlands in search of prey. A deep, sordid muskiness that by all rights _should_ put Hux off, but as he inhales more of it into his lungs, he finds himself attracted to its source.

Before he can reconsider it, he’s opening the door to the refresher to finally see what lies inside.

In a way it’s not a surprise—of course Ren is here, Hux has followed his sounds and scent to this spot. But the obvious state of disarray Hux finds him in is a bit shocking, for several reasons.

Chief among them being the lack of helmet, or robes, or cloak, or really _anything_ at all covering up the vast terrain of pale, slightly speckled skin that Hux now sees before him. Going from seeing Ren sheathed in dank black to all this sudden nakedness is like switching immediately from night to daytime, with no transitory dawn in between. Hux’s eyes sting at the change, and flush rushes to his cheeks. Only the fact that Ren is curled up half on his back, half on his side in the refresher’s tub, its volume a hair too small for his massive body, spares Hux a glimpse at his nether regions.

His skin glistens in the stark light of the refresher, as if wet. Most rooms on the _Finalizer_ are equipped with sonic showers only, but Ren’s informal rank must’ve afforded him the luxury of actual water, much like Hux. The faucet behind Ren’s shoulder trickles pitifully, splashing little droplets onto his flushed skin.

Hux freezes in place in the doorway, for the first time feeling a little _guilty_ about his intrusion into Ren’s space, as he never meant to see him without his usual trappings. He especially never meant to see his face, to know what’s sat behind that mask this whole time. A part of his brain, now pushed to the back of his skull, curses his curiosity for indelibly changing something so fundamental between the two of them. Hux imagines Ren barging into his quarters, breaking their sanctity, witnessing the body that he keeps so carefully hidden under padded shirts and pressed-stiff seams, and shudders in disgust at such an appalling violation that would be.

But before Hux can rethink his actions and beat a hasty retreat back out of the refresher and towards the bridge, where he’ll bury all that he’s seen safely within his subconscious, Ren lifts his head. Shaggy, slick black hair falls around his face as he looks right at Hux from beneath weary, reddened eyelids. He looks as if he’s suffering through the tail-end of a particularly rowdy bender, but Hux smells no alcohol, only the persistent musk.

Ren’s lips wrinkle with confusion as his eyes rove over the general, as if trying to ascertain whether he’s real or just a delusion.

“What...what are _you_ doing here…” he mumbles, apparently deciding it _is_ actually Hux standing before him. He tries to sit up, only to slosh back into the tub, but his eyes remain fixed.

Hux lifts his hand, as if he could swat away the piercing glance Ren levies right at him, and considering the strange powers the alpha exhibits it’s not entirely unthinkable that a mere gaze could harm him. But it doesn’t quite help him figure out what to do with a Ren that’s bare faced, that’s naked and curled in his bathtub. That throws him completely for the loop, and he finds himself feeling like whatever the situation is, it should be handled by someone who actually knows the poor sod, but _well_ —Ren’s not the type of alpha to really make _friends_ with anyone, is he? Not with the way he terrorizes everyone around him. And Hux has heard the rumors about his parentage, so certainly there’s no family around willing to coddle him. There’s nobody.

Hux grits his teeth.

 _Stars_. Can he _really_ be the closest thing to a companion Ren has? He truly hopes not, only because that would be a true reflection of how poor Ren’s interpersonal skills are. Hux would scarcely call the relationship that they have even within the realm of _amicable_.

But it’s growing hard to muster much of his usual disdain for Ren, not with that damnable scent filling his nose and mouth with every breath, enticing as a freshly baked sweetmeat. There’s absolutely something different about it, and that’s not just due to the fact that Hux smells it more clearly without all the bulky robes and helmet covering it up. It’s more than that. There’s deeper, mustier overtones now buttressing Ren’s usual aroma, making it harder for him to ignore. Hux recalls a similar shift in scent from some of the alphas at the Academy, and even some troopers that he wound up sending on sick leave in the past. His eyes widen and he softly snaps his fingers.

“You’re in a rut,” Hux says aloud, too surprised to keep his thoughts from spilling out.

Ren lets out a sorry whimper at that. His knuckles whiten as his hand grips harder against the side of the bathtub, so tight Hux almost fears it might crack, but even Ren isn’t powerful enough to muster that.

“...What?”

“A _rut_. You’re an alpha, aren’t you?

Ren’s brows furrow, expression muddled.

“This...this is a rut?”

A thought suddenly strikes Hux at that, at the boyish confusion in Ren’s flushed face. His eyebrows pinch up towards his hairline. _Could it be? Has Ren—_

_—has he never had a rut before?_

“Why...are you here?” Ren repeats, more deliberately this time, as he manages to sit up a bit in the tub. The muscles in his arm bulge out from the effort, chest heaving with breath. Interestingly enough, he looks even _more_ broad than usual with less layers, with only his brawny flesh enrobed around him. Hux has never felt particularly comfortable with his own nudity, but even as he chastises himself and tries to focus on the problem at hand and think of a satisfactory response to Ren’s question, he can’t help but covertly admire the chiseled body laid out before him.

“I…I suspected something was amiss when you skipped your usual warpath through my ship.” Hux clears his throat, pointedly looking past the damp mop of Ren’s hair to the wall of the refresher stall. “Obviously I made the right decision, as you need help straight away. It’s not normal for you to writhe naked in the bathtub, I assume?”

“I...I can do what I want…” Ren grits petulantly, though Hux can tell his resistance is fading fast. “I...I’m handling this.”

Hux snorts.

“You’re really not. Apparently, you didn’t even realize what was wrong with you.”

“It can’t...can’t be a rut…” Ren can barely speak, words broken with his harsh breathing. He looks at Hux unevenly, one puffy eyelid drooping further than the other. His hair sticks to his forehead, though Hux can’t tell whether it’s because of the misting water from the refresher or the sweat brought on by the rut. “I can’t...it’s impossible.”

Oh good, Ren’s in denial. Or perhaps he really doesn't understand, which is almost worse. _Stars_ , Hux does not want to be the one giving Ren his sexual education—he isn’t his damned mother, for crying out loud!

“You smell like a bantha breeding stud that’s been soaked in the rain. Of course it’s a rut.” Hux tenses, on edge. In actuality, Ren smells a lot better than that. _Very_ alluring. Distressingly so. He almost wants to bury his nose right against Ren’s skin and breathe, like he does with his clean sheets after a long day on shift.

He needs to get out of here, and quickly, before something indefensible happens.

“If you’re rutting, there’s only two things that can solve it. Medication, or sex,” Hux says clinically, recalling the passages from his holobook on endotype biology. More research had historically been done on heats, as their cyclical nature allows for much more frequent testing and observation. Ruts, on the other hand, are always a little more unpredictable—triggered by stimulus, rather than the natural fluctuation of hormones in the body. Beyond that, there’s not that much he can recall about the exact mechanism. He knows most alphas experience ruts post-bonding, though it’s not unheard of for one to be induced in a nonmated specimen.

Hux has no idea what could’ve triggered a rut in Ren. All omegas on the _Finalizer_ are required to take standardized courses of suppressants, and go on heat leave when they absolutely must. Ren should’ve never come in contact with an omega potent enough to induce a rut.

So what had happened? Hux furrows his brow, trying to figure out what might separate Ren from the typical alpha, though ultimately it doesn’t take much thought.

Hux puts little stock in the influence of the Force, but it’s possible Ren’s powers might have something to do with his current predicament. Hux has no clue—his expertise is in observable fact, not metaphysical mumbo-jumbo.

And fact is, Ren needs _something_ to get him through this.

“It may be uncomfortable, but I think the smartest course of action is to summon a medic,” Hux states, crouching down beside the tub. His fingers tingle with the urge to touch one of Ren’s bulging muscles, but he keeps them to himself.

Ren’s body trembles, and he fitfully shakes his head.

“No. Don’t want one.”

Hux sighs, lips drawn in a terse line. He doesn’t have the patience for stubbornness.

“ _Ren_. If you’ve never experienced a rut before, it would _really_ behoove you to take the advice of professionals.”

Ren doesn’t respond, and instead looks distantly down the length of his body crammed into the tub, damp strands of hair trembling over his face. Hux wisely doesn’t follow his glance, knowing he’ll find the alpha’s cock jutting stiff and red out of the water. He’s not here to ogle his co-commander, he’s here to get him the medical attention he apparently needs and nothing more.

But then Ren lifts eyes, head balanced precariously atop the lax muscles in neck. His nostrils flare, and a low, lengthy moan rolls off his tongue.

“...Do you know how good you smell _…_?”

Hux’s heart leaps in shock the same moment a jab of heat socks him in the belly, Ren’s words inducing a conflicted, _vexing_ sensation inside him. His lips fall open as his mind struggles to comprehend the enormity of what Ren’s asking him, and what it all implies. His hand curls into a fist atop the edge of the bathtub, eyes stealing away as Ren looks at him now with such a naked, barely contained hunger in his expression. Hux wouldn’t put it past him to leap out of the tub and push the general to the floor of the refresher.

 _Would that be so bad?_ An eager, filthy little voice in his head pipes up. Hux silences it immediately, though it persists in the background of his thoughts as he reaches out and rests his hand on Ren’s shoulder—just as a safeguard, obviously. Just to make sure he stays in the tub.

“General…”

“Ren. No,” Hux cuts him off firmly. “ _Medication_ will help you think straight.”

“Maybe I don’t wanna think straight,” Ren fires back, though with his lips swollen by his own teeth, he slurs a bit. “Maybe I want you.”

“Quiet. You’re speaking nonsense.” Hux wouldn’t dare speak with such open sentiment to Ren in front of his subordinates or otherwise, but already the boundaries between them are starting to break down. Behaviors he thought would last forever are shifting suddenly, and he feels unbalanced, _mad_. If this is some plot of Ren’s, to undermine and distract him, he won’t stand for it.

“Hux…” Ren rasps, what he needs utterly evident in both his voice and face. Hux stiffens, sweat gathering beneath his collar. The heavy scent of desire refuses to leave him be, tantalizing his inner omega, trying to slip it past the general’s carefully ensured defenses.

Hux shouldn’t, he _shouldn’t_. If he lets Ren have his way with him, if he _helps_ him, then all hope is lost. There will be no way they could ever return to the comfortable, spiteful distance between them. The zone of mystery and disinterest that’s long kept them apart—breaching that will irrevocably complicate things, and possibly throw a wrench into Hux’s plans further down the line. Ren is and always has been an unpredictable variable. And the Supreme Leader— _stars_ , the Supreme Leader will be _very_ upset should he find out. Fraternization is frowned upon even within the ranks of the troopers and lesser officers. Two commanders of the Order cannot in any capacity be caught freely consorting together, unless they wish to face dire punishment. Hux has felt Snoke’s anger descend upon him before—he’s not eager to repeat it, especially not because he couldn’t control his cock.

And yet as Hux looks into the fathomless, nigh _feral_ depths of Kylo Ren’s eyes, all of those concerns sail through the walls of the ship, cast out upon the starfield in fragments and forgotten. Something in Hux’s hard expression slackens, and his throat bobs with a yielding gulp.

That’s all it takes to get Ren to pounce.

The lukewarm water surges over the edge of the tube as he suddenly lurches forward, not leaping upon Hux like he had feared, but Ren does snag the side of the general’s head and pulls him in for a savage kiss. It smothers the whimper that climbs up unbidden from Hux’s throat, kindling the lust he’s been trying so desperately to tamp down.

Ren doesn’t bother to work up the heat of the kiss slowly, instead opting to push his tongue right past Hux’s lips and into his mouth. The general’s whimper turns to a throaty moan, hands rising up to brace against Ren’s chest as the alpha turns in the tub and faces Hux, pressing as close as he can manage with the hard porcelain rim between them. Pressure fills Hux’s chest as Ren steals his breath, not giving him even a second of freedom from the harsh, invading kiss, until he physically pushes the alpha away.

“You…” Hux starts, but forgets what he wanted to say. He can still feel the ghostly warmth of Ren’s tongue in his mouth, and his _scent_ has grown to an astonishing headiness. Like some sort of aerosolized drug, mainlined right into his nose. It momentarily dazes him, and he has to blink a couple times in rapid succession to recover his focus.

“I don’t want to take your cock on the refresher floor,” Hux finally finishes, a little sourly as he glances at the slippery tile below, “can you stand and make it to the bed?”

Ren shrugs halfheartedly, but to his credit braces his hand against the tub and makes an decent effort. He even manages to push himself up on straightened arms, before nearly pitching forward as his legs give out. Hux catches him with a grunt as Ren half collapses out of the tub, the ceramic edge digging into his abdomen. The general curses, arms suddenly full of a very solid, very sodden, very _aroused_ Ren. He supports him as best as he can, maneuvering his bulky body into getting out of the bathtub proper.

“Alright. That’s a no, then?” Hux huffs, sitting back on his ass with Ren pressing up against him. _Well_. There’s no way they’re making it to the bedroom now, at least not until Ren gets at least one orgasm in him. Hux can feel how hard Ren is as he supports him, the alpha’s frankly outlandish cock resting against his thigh and wetting the fabric of his pant leg.

“I’m going to lay you down.” Hux shifts the alpha’s weight as best as he can, carefully letting Ren slide off of him and onto his back. Hux snatches a damp towel from the rack and shoves it quickly under Ren’s head, ensuring he won’t crack his head against the tile. Hux may not have personal experiences with a rutting alpha, but it seems logical to assume things might get a bit frenetic.

Ren grabs for him, seizing his hips and pulling until Hux gives in with a _tsk_ and straddles him. He swats at Ren’s overly eager hands as they move to yank at his belt, even though he can’t deny that their size fits very nicely against his slender sides. He glances downwards between his spread thighs. They match his cock.

 _Hopefully that fits just as nicely._   

“L-Let me get my clothes off first,” Hux ekes out as he unclips the belt himself and starts on his uniform jacket, pulling it open and hastily folding it before setting it aside so it won’t be ruined with sweat and other, more unsavory fluids. He pulls off the slightly stifling padded blouse and drops it atop his jacket alongside his gloves, leaving only his singlet to hide his scanty frame as he starts on his pants. Ren paws at him all the while, eyes growing wider and wilder, fervid capillaries bleeding through the whites. His behavior should be a hindrance, annoying Hux more than attracting him. But Hux has never in his life felt so wanted, so _coveted_ —like a finite, captivating treasure—and though he knows it must be the rut driving Ren so wild, he can always fantasize it’s some greater appreciation, can’t he?

Hux bunches his jodhpurs down around his knees, followed by his undergarments. He flushes a little as his cock pops up, exposed and unquestionably _aroused_ right in front of Ren’s eyes, taking away his ability to pretend he has no active role in this. Hux’s petite member can’t compare to the frankly monstrous length standing erect up between his thighs, and his hand even moves to instinctively cover his shame, but then Ren cranes his neck up to properly look and lets out a taut whine, digging his fingers into Hux’s hips.

“ _Please_ …”

There’s no point in denying either of their desires any longer. Hux can already feel his hole clenching spasmodically and starting to drip with slick. _Stars_ , he hasn’t even gotten anything inside of him yet, and he’s already growing so damned wet and eager. It’s as if his body is instinctively preparing him for his partner’s inhuman length.

Hux braces his fingers lightly against the Ren’s sternum as he centers himself atop his cock, reaching behind to slip two fingers in between his hole and the swollen, glossy head. He presses them inside, scissoring them apart to gauge how wide he can stretch. Hux digs his teeth into his lower lip as he focuses on preparing himself enough for Ren. In the past, he enjoyed a more methodical kind of fingering, as dalliances with omegas and betas necessitated a greater emphasis on foreplay, but he almost rushes through it. His biological intuitions are on fire, demanding he get Ren’s cock inside him as soon as physically possible.

Hux pulls his fingers out of his hole and smears the still-warm slick on the tip of Ren’s cock before moving his hand to settle on his lower back, bracing himself. He takes a preparatory breath, unclenching his hole as he lowers onto Ren.

A strangled whine pushes gradually out of his throat, as if there’s not enough space for both it and Ren’s tremendous cock inside of him. The pressure as it breaches his ass totters on the edge of pain, but it’s that enticing sort of pain, like how he feels when he stays up late in the cycle, working on personal projects until the skin around his eyes stings and gets gummy.

Hux pauses when the length is partially inside of him, trying to take his time. He clenches his fist atop Ren’s sternum, breathing deeply. It’s been awhile since Hux has had a cock inside of him, much less an alpha’s. For a long time he’d only trusted the other, milder endotypes in bed, unwilling to cede that kind of vulnerability to anyone too demonstrably volatile and aggressive.

 _What a change_. Surely this all means he’s gone mad, but it’s far too late to stop and retreat. Ren already feels so good inside of him.

“ _Hux_ …” the alpha beneath him growls, hair splayed out all around him like a burst void, “keep going.”

“Yes, yes,” Hux hisses, his hole fluttering around Ren’s cock as resumes his gradual drop into his lap, finally getting filled in the way he always desired.  An amused smirk cuts through the general’s focused expression—would he have ever considered _desire_ and _Ren_ as partners in the same sentence before? Yet, in this moment he can’t think of anyone or anything he wants more than this alpha, this scent, this _cock_.

Hux usually takes a moment to adjust to his partner’s size once they’re fully seated inside of him, but even though it’s been some time since his last fucking he’s so desperate for more that when his ass presses against Ren’s groin he starts rolling his hips almost right away. Temperance be _damned_ , at this point. Beneath him, Ren groans in relief, arching his body and clawing possessive pink lines down Hux’s legs. The nails against his skin sting, but he’s far too absorbed in the warmth and pressure inside of him to care all that much. _Let_ Ren mark him up, with teeth and claws. Hux welcomes it.

The next few minutes pass in an erratic fervor of sweat and slick and desperate panting, the already humid air of the refresher intensifying around them. Hux pushes himself up and down on Ren’s cock, pushing the limits of how far it can reach inside of him. It’s so thick it brushes up against Hux’s most sensitive spots almost every time, driving the general to new, previously thought unattainable heights of pleasure. Wisps of ginger hair fall forward, shaken out of his slicked-back style, a telltale sign of how far the immaculate general has fallen prey to physical indulgences.

All because something or other had triggered Ren’s first rut.

Usually it takes Hux awhile to work up to a climax, but as Ren’s cock slips in and out of him, he feels himself brusquely approaching his peak. He’s almost taken aback by how breathless he feels, how tightly his pleasure coils in his loins like a snake about to strike. Hux tilts his head back, savoring the moment, the pressure of Ren inside of him, the musky alpha stench that sinks into his senses and almost tries to smother him. Light sweat trickles down his back, beneath his singlet, and even with most of his energy focused on riding Ren into the floor he manages to slip between his legs and jerk at his leaking cock.

Hux clenches his hand into a fist as he releases into his own palm, unable to keep a few drops from cascading down over the old stains on Ren’s abdomen, which continues to clench and flex as he rolls his hips up against the general’s slack body.

Hux manages to keep riding him, even as he shivers through the aftermath of his orgasm, and before long Ren follows, hips arching up one final time as he cums into his ass. The alpha clutches tightly at Hux’s raked thighs, bobbing him minutely a few more times before relaxing back against the warm tile. Ren flops his head to the side, eyes half-open and staring, grappling with the intensity of his release.

After a moment Hux rests both hands against Ren’s bulging pecs, feeling them rise and fall with recovering breaths. He leans his weight forward, levering himself a little off of the cock in his ass, the sensation rapidly becoming a little too much for him to bear. He shivers at the feeling of cum trickling out of his hole, but to his surprise Ren hasn’t even started to soften. Though perhaps he shouldn’t expect it to deplete straight away—incomplete, or multiple orgasms aren’t entirely uncommon during a rut. Hux swallows. There must be more to come, just as soon as Ren recoups enough energy for a proper knotting.

It doesn’t take long. Whatever has held Ren back so far quickly evaporates, alpha instincts resoundingly awakened by the epiphany of his first rutting orgasm.

Without much preamble Ren surges up to seize Hux by the waist, and the general barely has a second to contemplate whether he could completely encircle him with those massive paws of his before the world around him becomes a blur. Ren rises to his full height, hoisting Hux up into the air and slamming him back against the wall of the refresher, where he somehow losing his jodhpurs and damp undergarments to a frenzy of rending hands. Hux gasps for a split second before Ren’s lips crush against his, prying them open with his tongue as he delves inside, practically _devouring_ Hux alive. He slides his arms over Ren’s shoulders, clinging on for dear life, as he probably couldn’t reach the ground even on the tips of his toes with the position the alpha’s holding him in.

Hux breaks away from the kiss with a messy whine as Ren pushes the head of his cock back up against his hole, finding it still slick and stretched. It’s a little too much too quickly, as he’s still recovering from his previous climax, but now that he’s trapped between Ren and the wall Hux can do nothing but accept it as the alpha slides his cock back inside of him. Hux wraps his thighs tightly about Ren’s waist as he sinks all the way in, stopping only when his groin presses up against his tender ass. Somehow, it feels even bigger than before, more _momentous_ now that Ren is standing firm and actually _holding him up_ —a truly active participant in their fucking this time around, not just lying back as Hux mounts him. His gaze glows, alight with feral pleasure, a need to stake a proper _claim_.

Hux flinches, eyes squeezing shut as Ren’s teeth sink into the side of his throat, where his neck slopes into his shoulder. His cheeks hollow slightly as he sucks at Hux’s translucent flesh, breaking the delicate capillaries and no doubt leaving a bruise that’ll unfurl into an embarrassing blossom before long. At least, Hux reasons, he can maybe hide them under his collar if he pulls it high and taut enough, but then Ren moves his mouth and latches onto the spot just below his jawline, dashing that hope outright.

Ren starts to hump him as he lathers Hux’s neck with bites, leaving slick and heavily-scented saliva all over it, nearly around to his spine then back to the soft of his throat. Hux tilts his chin up, giving Ren more room to work as each nip of teeth and thrust of cock rekindles his arousal. Pink flush spills freely from his cheeks, dripping like thin wax down his throat and into his chest, as if the heat thrumming through his body caused it to destabilize and melt.

Hux feet dangle uselessly, like those of a delicate doll, behind Ren’s back, toes in his boots twitching and curling with every firm thrust or rebounding bounce of the alpha’s hips. In the first round Hux had claimed a little bit of control over the situation, but now he yields almost completely to Ren, letting him work himself into a frenzy, eager to reap the consequences of stoking the alpha’s smoldering need up to an inferno. Ren’s scent only grows more potent with each furious second of fucking, wrapping around Hux like a cloud of smoke, as if trying to squeeze the air from his lungs and replace it.

His own scent ripens in response, tempting Ren to indulge. Hux has never had the chance to smell himself, to know what it’s like, but others have told him whatever scent he has is subtle, almost to the point of negligibility, like perfume sprayed above the head and just barely misting down. But the way Ren buries his nose against Hux’s skin, inhaling harshly as if it’s laced with illicit substances, makes him rethink that assumption.

Maybe Ren’s sense of smell is just that strong, longing for his accidental partner that desperate.

“ _Mine_ ,” he even growls against Hux’s throat, teeth skating along the pounding pulse to steal his hitched groan.

The warmth in Hux’s body continues to mount as Ren ruts in and out of him, sweat beading down his cheeks and chest and his loins clenching with increasingly uncontrollable pleasure. It _almost_ feels akin to the first stages of his heat, those little warning shots that tells Hux it’s time to scurry off to his quarters with his favorite omega aid for a few days. He knows it can’t _possibly_ be a full heat, not with the strength of the suppressants he’s on, yet the mere thought sends an indecent little tingle crawling up Hux’s spine.

After all, he cycles so normally it’s become a bit tedious. Usually Hux is pleased by predictability and cadence, but the body’s hungers are truly best savored with a bit of spontaneity, and without that he’d started to lose interest. Sex had transformed from an occasional but welcome pleasure into a part of his regular routine, a box to check, a task to complete. A mere reflection of the methodology with which he performs his duties as a general. But Ren’s throwing all that into disarray right now, fucking Hux in a way he’s never been fucked before—with a raw _brutality_ , bringing back the heat and teeth that the omega never fully realized that he missed.

It’s not long before Hux comes again, cock weakly spilling back against his panting belly, leaving cum to drip down his skin. He hooks his ankles behind Ren’s back, fingers twining into the sweaty ends of the alpha’s hair as he holds him close with both sets of limbs. Hux closes his eyes tightly as they nearly roll back into his skull, knowing he must look like an obscene mess. He doesn’t even remember the last time a partner made him come so much, and in such quick succession. His legs feel numb, all muscles below the waist aflame with involuntary twitching. He’s not sure he’d be able to walk now, even if he wanted to.

Hux thought he felt Ren come sometime during his second orgasm, but as the pleasure briefly ebs enough for him to gather some sense, he realizes with a pitiful groan that the alpha is _still_ rock hard inside of him. The movement of Ren’s hips has crawled to a slower pace, however, as if momentarily deferring to the general’s fatigue, and Hux wonders if maybe he too is worn out by this endless fucking. But when Hux lifts his bleary gaze from a spot of freckles on Ren’s chest, he finds the alpha glaring at him with a fresh intensity.

His eyes survey Hux, like those of some ghastly creature swimming in the darkest depths of the seas of Kamino. Like a predator. Ren has always been a predator, hasn’t he? But now it _excites_ Hux, rather than unsettles him. His cock, spent and soft against his stained belly, jerks with a little life.

It’s extraordinary, to think that Ren has managed to hide such eyes beneath his mask this entire time. It makes Hux rethink every one of their encounters as he stares back, entranced by them, the dance of fire and feeling in their depths. Pupils blown out and swollen, umber irises pushed to the boundaries like a languishing corona of fire. Like twin total eclipses.

Ren’s eyes only close halfway when he leans in to kiss him, and much as Hux tries to keep his own open the voracious lips force them closed as more arousal renews in his loins, tender cock valiantly arching up yet again. Exhaustion aches in his legs and hips, but even so Hux still craves _more_. He wants to be pushed to the brink of his tolerance and beyond, reduced to a gibbering mess of flushed flesh and pleasure in the face of Ren’s ceaseless virility.

Strands of saliva bridge their gasping lips when Ren finally pulls away. Hux’s vision shimmers, hampered by the loss of breath and dizzying lust. He leans forward, greedy to claim the alpha’s vicious mouth once before, but to his surprise Ren speaks.

“I...I didn’t realize what was happening at first…” The alpha manages between pants, hand pushing the hem of Hux’s singlet up to his collar, exposing his chest. “I was afraid. Now...I understand.”

Hux shivers Ren bares his whole torso to the humid air of the refresher, narrow chest and soft belly out for him to consider. His first instinct is to wrap his arms around his waist, but they’re still clinging about the alpha’s shoulders, and if he lets go he risks dropping to the ground.

“What are...what are you talking about?”

Somehow, Ren manages to press their bodies even closer together, his chest so flush to Hux’s that the air in his lungs has nowhere to go but out, leaving scant room to breathe deeply. His face reddens with tremulous panting as Ren leans in, brushing past the general’s cheek, dark curls falling about his throat.

“I saw you kill him, Hux,” Ren rasps into his ear, “ _that’s_ what caused this.”

Hux starts at the joint revelations, eyes widening. His nails dig into Ren’s back.

“You...you saw that.”

“ _Yes_.”

“You don’t understand, I—”

“You don’t have to explain. I know,” Ren interrupts with a sharp thrust, flicking his tongue against Hux’s earlobe, voice dewy on his skin. “You killed him because he thought you were weak. Because he thought he could disrespect you. Because you’re an omega.”

Ren speaks in a slight rush, as if he needs to get all he wants to say out before he slips completely under the feral trance of his rut. Ren rubs his nose against the side of Hux’s head, trailing through his sideburns as he inhales, before huffing his own scent aggressively back against the general’s skin. Hux groans at the contact, lips pink and slick.

“He...he was feeble. A relic of an expired regime. Jealous...jealous of _you_.” Ren ruts his cock shallowly in Hux’s ass, as if savoring the feel of it, wanting to commit its slick, messy clench to memory. “I saw you slip your blade between his ribs. Clean, but brutal...fitting. Very like you.”

Hux doesn’t remember seeing Ren there. He’d picked the spot very carefully, mediating his anger until the proper moment, until he’d lured his target away away from any prying eyes and gossipy tongues. Then he’d struck, like Ren said—stuck his vibroblade below the heart, relished in the look of disbelief, and sent the corpse sailing out the airlock. Efficient. But Ren hadn’t been there. Hux had never even sensed his presence.

Then again, when Ren’s not ablaze with temper and stomping about his ship, he moves as soft and sibilant as a shadow, haunting along the walls of the corridors. It’s a part of that strange, almost irreconcilable duality Ren exhibits, though Hux feels the two halves mesh quite well in the alpha once he’s naked and barefaced, stripped of all his ghoulish paraphernalia. The general will have no choice but to think of him as human from this point forward—a man affected by bodily hungers, by bloodshed. By _Hux._

“I did this to you…” He mumbles, still wrapping his mind around such a reality. When he first came upon the rutting alpha he figured some sordid trick of the Force had done it to Ren, and if not that, then surely a wayward officer daring to squeeze in one last cycle on duty before their heat leave. But no. It had been _him_ who had apparently triggered Ren’s rut. And not just his presence—but his _murder_ of a mouthy alpha captain that’d tried to undermine his authority one too many times. Hux shudders, pleasure whetted to a fresh new edge. He would’ve never believed he had the power to affect Ren by _any_ means, but especially not sexually. After all, he didn’t consider himself a particularly alluring omega, at least in not in the traditional sense—but perhaps that’s just the reason. Perhaps that’s exactly what Ren needed to finally stoke the flames of his rut, to introduce him to a whole new world of pleasure.

Ren drags his nose against Hux’s cheek until he leans away, but not too far—he keeps only a sliver of heated space between himself and Hux, their lungs essentially sharing the same air. Ren’s cock flexes within the general, aquiver with want. He tightens his thighs about the alpha’s hips, feeling like his insides might burst any moment.

“Hux...I’m going to show you…” Ren looks him straight in his misty eyes, canines glistening out from beneath his upper lip as he smirks. “I’m going to show you how an alpha properly _worships_ an omega."

Hux sobs, head thrown back as Ren brutalizes his pace, pounding his cock in and out of the general as if he wants to shatter the wall behind them. Harsh breaths pant at Hux’s throat, Ren’s teeth scraping for purchase against his tender, already bitten flesh as he pursues the last of Hux’s reason from his body.

With a guttural, _feral_ grunt, Ren buries himself inside of Hux one last time, the bulb of his knot swelling to lock within the general’s hole as cum bathes his insides. Ren thrusts shallowly, even as his cock roots thick and deep inside of Hux, turning his thoughts to incoherent pulp as each jerk of hips spurs more and more of Ren’s seed. A waning, rational voice reminds Hux that it’s the first time in a _long_ while that he’s ever been fucked without any sort of physical protection, and how that should worry him, but he’s far beyond such concerns. They seem almost trivial, next to the enormity of the pleasure, of the _heat_ now coursing through his veins, building in tandem with Ren’s, as if they’re feeding off one another.

 _Reckless_ , that last scrap of conscious thought chastises, but he doesn’t care.

After a moment of catching his breath Ren pulls Hux away from the wall, miraculously able to balance on both feet even as his cock continues to pump cum inside of him. Strong hands claw at the omega’s back as Ren keeps them close, pressing their heaving fronts together as he staggers out of the refresher and towards his bedroom.

There, twisted in the embrace of black sheets and flushed limbs alike, the scent gets so dense and intoxicating that Hux can’t even begin to count how many times Ren comes inside him.

* * *

Hours later, and Hux floats in a state of languid bliss, his body bitten and bruised and belly visibly fed with Ren’s seed. He lies on his side with his arms lazily stretched out in front of him, vision swimming as he looks at the dark wall of Ren’s bedroom. A hand rests on his hip, palm pressing into a litter of teeth marks that will take days to completely heal over. It stings, but Hux is too far gone to pay it much mind, what with his ass full of knot and his nose full of pheromones.

Ren nudges against the back of his neck, breathing out over the slight throb in his bonding gland, holding Hux how a child holds a favored plush. Hux isn’t sure whether the alpha will need more when he wakes up again, or if the rut will steal away, leaving them to return to how things were before, struggling to rebuild walls and forget everything they’ve both seen.

Hux sighs and closes his eyes, shooing away the troubling thoughts as he relaxes atop the mussed sheets, cuddling back into Ren’s side. There’s time for all that later, after they’ve rested their weary bodies and recovered their senses. For once—no matter how temporary it may prove to be—Hux finds himself far too content with the present to worry much about what might come in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slowdown in new fic, I've been struggling with a writing rut (hah) for some time. It's hard for me to feel like my content is good enough, and I'm already fairly self critical so things have just been a mess on that front. Hopefully this gets me out of it and I can get back down to business. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
